Life as I Know it
by SSJ5 Majin-Goten
Summary: Goten goes into a coma and wakes up 8 years later.
1. Time to sleep

Goten walked along the road it was mid December very cold in Satan City. He was wearing a gray hoodie and a blue short sleeve shirt over it. He had on earphones and listening to Metallica.  
It was 1 A.M it was Wednesday, no Thursday. Goten started to head home, and in 30 min. He was at his house climbing into his room through his window he turned on the alarm on and set it for 6:30 A.M.

Goten fell asleep right after he lay on his bed. It was dark, he was running he didn't know why he was running but he knew he had to run. He turned around and saw himself except with more scars; the look-alike had a smirk on its face. "Domond" Goten whispered, it was the miria-version of his self. Domond was Goten from a different dimension, his world was destroyed and he somehow came here.

Goten's point of view I found him on my bed; he told me what is story was, he asked to fuse with me, he promised great power and knowledge. I told him sure, I was weak in physically and mentally. The fussion must have gone wrong because I could here Domond's voice all the time, He never left me alone. 

"What do you want", Goten harshly snapped

"Just wanting to remind you there's another way", replied Domond.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know" Goten said.

"ERR ERRR ER" filled Goten's thoughts as he came awake with a jolt he sent a small ki blast at the alarm clock. "Damn thing", Goten muttered. Realizing he fell asleep with his closes on, Goten didn't bother to put on fresh ones, so he washed his face and put some cologne on.  
Goten jumped down the stairs and grabbed 30 waffles threw them in the air, and sent a small ki ball at them_. "I'm getting good at that"_ Goten remarked when he saw his waffles were cooked and not burned. Goten then ate the waffles in 30 seconds flat. He bolted out the door and hopped in his 69' Z- 28 Camaro, turning up the stereo in his car, Goten backed out of his drive way while listening to HIM.

Goten arrived to school 2 minutes before the bell rang. Goten ran down the halls, opened up his locked grabbed his calculus book, and ran up the stairs and into his calculus class right before the bell rang. Goten sat down in class and the teacher began to lecture about the rules of the midterm.

Goten looked around at the nervous students around him. "_I love being a genius_", Goten thought to himself of the time in his freshman year where his wished to become smart. Goten finished his midterm in 35 min with another hour and half left till lunch.

Goten decided to use the rest of his time by sleeping. After waking up Goten walked into his school going up the stairs to the third floor and went down to hall to the chemistry lab for his last exam. Goten finished the exam and like all his other he finished first. He walked out and headed to his car and drove home. Goten didn't feel like going to school the next day there was no reason to, he finished all the exams.

Goten went home with 1 thing on his mind and that was getting wasted. Goten opened up his vodka bottle and started to chug it, then remembering he had to spar with Trunks and Vegeta. The spiky haired demi-sayian used the instant transmission to appear in the living room of CC. Goten walked out the back door and saw Trunks waiting for him to spar. "Took ya fucking long enough", commented Trunks when he saw Goten.

Goten just smiled and took to the air, Goten phased out of sight and Trunks swung his elbow behind him know the old trick. A knee collided with Trunks' gut to show he was wrong. Goten laughed at the doubled over Trunks when a blow to his back sent he sprawling to the ground. Goten got off the ground to look up at Vegeta exchanging blows with Trunks. _A triangle match_ Goten mused before he disappeared and reappeared in between Vegeta and Trunks, and decking both in the face and discharging a ki blast from each hand. Everything became blurry for Goten and a blurry shape appeared before him, _too much vodka_ Goten thought.

Trunks flew at Goten and nailed Goten in the back of his head while the blurry image or Vegeta punched Goten square in the face. Goten dropped from the air 100 ft on to his head. Trunks knew something was wrong with Goten and told his Dad to stop and flew down next to his friend. Goten wouldn't respond so to anything Trunks said. So his friend forced a sensu bean into Goten's mouth and made him eat it. Goten still didn't respond to Trunks. Grabbing Goten, he ran and told his Mom to call every one in Goten's family and his friends. "What happened?" asked Bulma as she picked up the telephone. Trunks flew Goten to the hospital where he was put into the ICU.

An hour later Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Trunks, Bulma, Bra, Vegeta, and Marron Goten's girlfriend all surround the room he was in. The doctor looks at the people gathered and says. "I'm sorry to inform you that Goten is in a coma."


	2. Secretes revealed

Goten opened his eyes, his head hurt like hell; looking around saw he was in some kind of rejuvenation tank. Kicking the glass, which shattered it, he got out and looked around to see he was in the medical bay of Capsule Corp. Goten walked to the bathroom that was connected to med room. He picked up a towel and while he was wiping himself dry, Goten looked at his watch and was shocked by what he saw. "_2002 damn I must have been in a coma"_, he muttered, "_and for eight years"_.

Goten felt different when he realized Domond- Goten wasn't part of him any more.

"I'm over here caveman." Domond's voice sneered  
"I'm going to make you fuse with me permanently" the miri version said

" And If I refuse?" Goten replied

"I will torture you for the rest of your life. I will never let you go to sleep. If you thought those eight years of constant torture was hard, that was just a small taste of what is to come.

Goten face paled because he knew he had no choice but to agree. The fusion went as planned, and Goten was changed forever. No longer was he a happy-go-lucky person like his father, Goten was a pessimist. He was silent most of the time, always in thought and always angry it seemed.

Goten walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into the living room of CC. His blood froze at what he saw; their laying on the couch was his best friend and his girlfriend getting it on. Goten stared in shock the turned around quickly, knocking over a vase.

Trunks looked up to see Goten.

"Goten! " Trunks called while pulling on his boxers. Trunks ran up to Goten, and the raven-haired demi-sayian turned around and gave Trunks a sharp right hook to the nose and an upper cut to the gut. The pessimist walked out of the house and flew off into the night.

Goten had been out of his coma for 6 weeks, and life wasn't too shabby. He went to school when he felt like it, but most of the time he just trained, drank, and got high. The spiky haired demi Sayian woke up and rolled over and looked at his clock. "_Damn its Saturday there's a party a CC today. SHIT it starts in half an hour." _Goten hopped out of bed and opened up his side door and went into the show and came out 5 min later ki drying him. Racing downstairs and then using the instant transmission to appear at CC.

"Hey it looks like I'm on time", Goten said while grabbing a plate and heading towards the snack table.  
"And where do you think your going mister." Said Chi-Chi stepping in front of Goten  
"Mom back the fuck away, I didn't get any food last night." Goten replied while going around Chi-Chi and getting 10 of every thing. The demi Sayian devoured his food and walked over to Pan who was comforting Bra.

"Yo, what happened to Bra?" asked the raven-haired half-breed.

"Her boyfriend dumped her not before calling her a slut, tramp, dirty whore, etc." replied Pan

The party went on with Trunks making appearances, but whenever Goten tried to find him, he disappeared.  
Goten was getting aggravated with Bra sobbing over what her boyfriend said, and by then the end of the party Goten was a bout to blow a fuse.

"Shut the hell up miss prissy, Wow your boyfriend dumped you and called you a few names, who gives a fuck! You want to now why I have no sympathy! I went through 13 constant years of someone saying the thing that pissed me off! I was beat down every day from my mind out! Ya and eight of those years where I was in a coma, constantly being driven to torment, I fused with my miri self. He became a splint personality I could constantly hear his voice tormenting me! I tried suicide to stop the pain but I found out he was immortal, a spirit, a fucken immortal spirit. I became immortal too so suicide didn't help! So quite ya fucken whining, I don't have to bear with the torment cause now I'm fused as one body and mind permanently! Goten shouted at Bra.

"I never knew, I'm sorry" Bra said meekly

Goten hissed "Don't be" before walking away and took to the air and flying to anywhere Everyone was left speechless no one could believe Goten kept something like that hidden for 13 years.

Bra picked up the phone, "Hello"

"Bra its Goten before you hang up on me hear this, I'm sorry I blew up on you, I was strung out the night before. I doubt you'll forgive me but I'm sorry."

"It's okay Goten I was stupid for crying over John"

"To make up for it I'll give you a gift when I come over to spar with Trunks."

"Bye Goten"

Goten went over to the store he thought he would have best luck at for a gift, Candy, Flowers, and Liquor.

The demi-Sayian got some roses, chocolate, and some hard-lemonade for Bra and a bottle of whisky and vodka for himself. Goten then flew over to CC not giving a damn if anyone saw him.

"Bra I have a gift for you", the raven-haired half Sayian said while floating up to her window.

"Oh chocolate, roses, and alcohol, how charming", she said.

"Thanks" she said pecking him on the cheek, "You want to go to Rachelle Dean's party"

"I wasn't invited", he replied, "You should know that"

"I could work that out, I have connections being the most popular girl in the school," said the aqua haired beauty getting lost in the raven-haired half Sayian pools of onyx.

Goten was lost in the sea of blue before him, and leaned over, passionately and lustfully he kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and started to remove he shirt while did the same. Off came the shirts, Bra was now on her back with Goten on her, flipping him over and straddling his hips, she started to remove his leather belt. When they heard

"Bra are you in there", and a knocking on the door. Bra watched in horror as the doorknob started to turn when she yelled, "Mom I'm dressing I'll be out in 5 min," she said, while getting off the spiky haired teen. Braking the silence "That was weird" Goten replied.

"Ya" Bra agreed, as Goten went to spar with Trunks.

"Damn he's a good kisser," thought Bra

"Holy shit she is awesome kisser" thought Goten, "I can't believe that single kiss almost turned into sex!"


End file.
